onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Panty Shot
Panty shot is a recruitable NPC. He may randomly appear anywhere on the map or, in the case of his daily dimension ("Sword for Hire"), spawn in the starting castle. In order to recruit him you require one spare Charisma and 500 Silver. Each day thereafter he will ask you to pay him 500 Silver again. Relationship increases for each opened (or broken) treasure chest and for simply travelling with him. In terms of helping you as a party member he is a simple warrior: he will attack random enemies standing close to you if you are not walking or waiting. Be careful as chests and some doors are considered enemies too. In One Way Heroics Plus, Panty gains the ability Bone Throw, once he reaches an affection of 200. This is a ranged attack that curses the enemy it hits, though he has a below average chance of using it. - - - - Show / Hide Spoilers - - - - If your relationship is high enough, he will give you his sword if he dies. The strength of Panty's Sword is dependent on how much Life he had when he died. If you ask Iris about your party members she will tell you that about Panty: Fairy Iris: Panty is of course talented with sword, while also being agile. His affection rating increases as you open treasure chests. His current affection rating is %current affection rating%. The first time you speak with him in Sword for Hire dimension: Panty: I am the ultimate mercenary, Panty Shot! Fairy Iris: What a name... Panty: I'll join your party for 500 Silvers per day. And don't think you can skimp out. There you can choose to recruit him ("Join our fight!") or decline his offer In case you recruit him: Panty: Alright, all 500 Silver is here. Make sure you got enough to pay up in another 24 hrs! Panty: Alright, let's go! When pay-time comes: Panty: Oh....by the way it has already been a day right? Panty: If you want me to hang out with you anymore, I need 500 Silvers! Whadya say? Player options: {I'd like you to stay with us.;Well I guess this is goodbye then.} In case you choose "I'd like you to stay with us.": Panty: Alright, let me count it. Yup, all 500 Silver is there! w00t! Panty: You got 24 hrs to come up with more Silver. Thanks again! Speaking with him without having any affection-based talks yet: Panty: My name is Panty Shot. Panty: My name is Panty Shot!!!!! Fairy Iris: You don't have to tell us twice! Panty: Let me tell you something really important. Panty: I have on some really sexy black panties. Fairy Iris: I really didn't need to know that... First affection-based talk: Panty: So you are that hero I heard about who is going after the Demon Lord for that old fart of a King? Panty: So...do you really think you can take on the Demon Lord? Player options: {Of course.;No way!;Yeah...it's on my way.} In case you choose "Of course.": Panty: "Of course"...? You are crazy, man. Panty: All I want is to have fun and live a long long time! Panty: It's not like my life is going to get any better by defeating the Demon Lord, right? Panty: Everyone wants to be a hero at some point, but once you become one you realize it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Speaking to him after one or two affection-based talks: Panty: Panties, Panties, Panties all around!♪ Fairy Iris: Please stop. Even I am getting embarrassed. Panty: In the last town, I accidentally ended up butt-naked in the middle of the town square. Made quite a scene! Fairy Iris: Now how did you accidentally end up completely naked? Panty: You know how sometimes your hand slips and you accidentally unequip all your items? Fairy Iris: No of course not! Second affection-based talk: Panty: Huh? You want to know why my name is Panty? Panty: You....! You realize that this is the name my parents gave me! Panty: You should respect the fact that I am proud of it! Fairy Iris: Hmmmm.... Not sure if we should respect or pity him... Panty: By the way it is a fake name. Fairy Iris: Well then you didn't get it from your parents! Panty: Heh... Well I thought it would be funny to hear opponents yell it out during battles. Panty: "You will die today, Panty Shot!" I just can't help buy laugh when I hear stuff like that. Fairy Iris: You shouldn't laugh at a time like that! Most people would be 100% serious! Panty: Hah Hah! Third affection-based talk: Panty: Hey... Panty: If I am defeated on this journey... I want you to take my sword. Panty: B-But keep your hands off it while I am alive! You only get it when I kick the bucket! Got it!? Panty: And you better not try to kill me so you can get your hands on it faster, okay!? Fairy Iris: ...... Panty: This sword...is the same one I used to defeat a Fire Dragon in faraway land. Panty: Some old fart of a Force User told me it was a legendary sword, but it's not like it has some special power or anything.... Panty: Well, except for the fact that it absorbs its wielder's life-force to make itself stronger. I am sure it will be even stronger when I die. Panty: I don't really care about defeating the Demon Lord... But it's not like I can take it with me when I die. So you can have it. Panty: Of course, it keeps getting stronger the longer I wield it, so you better not let me die too early! Speaking to him after all three affection-based talks: Panty: Once this is all over, I wonder if I sould go check on my old stompin' grounds... Fairy Iris: I swear I have heared that somewhere before...? Panty: He didn't make it did he? Panty: Well, I lived a great life at least. No regrets here... Panty: I just...am a bit homesick I guess. Wouldn't mind some of mom's cookin'... Panty: One thing all you wannabe heroes don't realize is that once everyone knows your face, EVERYONE knows your face. Seriously. No going back. Panty: In the end that title just gets in the way. Panty: And seriously, how sure are you that killing the Demon Lord will stop all this? Panty: There's gotta be a way to just get rid of that damned Darkness breathing down our necks. Fairy Iris: Hmmm.... Do you really think so? His epilogue: "Heeeey! What took you so long, %Name%?!" Panty calls down from the summit of the mountain. %Name% takes a few hesitant steps before jogging after him. Far they have traveled from the area where %Name% saved the world. %Name% traveled with the mercenary Panty to visit his homeland. Once they reach the mountain's summit, expansive grasslands stretch in front of them. Along the river there are small hamlets and villages scattered about. The two of them stop to take in the sights. This is the world they'd saved from destruction. After defending the world through their own actions, the world looks so much more beatiful to them than before. "Alright! Next stop, my hometown! The food is delicious, and there are beauties on every corner!" "You know that lunch you made for us was actually pretty good! Have you ever thought of quitting the mercenary business to start your own restaurant?" "Well...actually I did have my own shop once, but it went bust..." "What!? I figured after just one bite you would have fans lining out the door!" "Yeah, the problem was no one would even buy the damn things. I tried selling my "Fresh Panty Lunchbox" for 80 Silver and no one was biting." "What do you expect with a name like that!?!?" %Name% continues their journey with Iris and Panty's friendly bickering for entertainment. %Name% follows behing his two companions, taking in all of the sights and sounds of the countryside. Now %Name% can enjoy a relaxing journey, visiting as much of the world's surviving lands as possible. And probably saving random travelers from feral hounds on occasion. This world is still full of danger and adventure. There are more unknown lands just like this one just waiting to be discovered. For a time, %Name% continues their journey along with the mercenary Panty. Their days are spent saving those in need, and of course, enjoying as many delicious meals as possible. For both of them, it turned into a wonderful journey. However, this journey also had one very unexpected consequence. Although most would have deemed it impossible, Panty's line of gourment take-out, "Delivery Panty Meals", proved to be breakout success, with word spreading across all the lands. -Fin- Category:NPCs Category:Recruitable NPCs